Requiem, ¿para un sueño?
by Mr. Onizuka
Summary: Una noche, meses tras los sucesos que traerían la paz al mundo, Kallen Kouzuki no puede dormir. Oneshot. LelouchxKallen.


Un corto escrito, post R2. si no lo han visto completa, no sigan leyendo, contiene spoilers =P.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouzuki Kallen abrió sus ojos, expectante. ¿De qué iba ese sueño? Se esforzó un momento en recordar, pero los pensamientos fluían veloces, y ella no lograba seguirles el ritmo. Intentó cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir, pero una extraña melancolía se apoderó de su pecho. ¿Acaso sería ese sueño? Se levantó, y miró por su ventana. El frío manto del invierno cubría los techos.

Pensar que hace unas horas se encontraba junto a sus amigos, esperando que dieran las 12 am. Sonrió al recordar los expectantes rostros, atentos a cada segundo sólo para gritarle…

- …felices 19 años, Kallen. – se dijo a si misma, mientras sonreía.

No estaba segura de qué hora era, pero aún todo se encontraba a oscuras. Inspiró profundo, observando las luces de la ciudad. La serenidad se extendía por sobre cada hogar… "_Supongo que esto es la paz_", pensó la joven de cabello castaño.

Una paz que ya llevaba vigente cerca de un año. Problemas como la delincuencia, bajo todas sus formas, no tardaron en manifestarse, sin embargo ella sabía que todo no podía ser perfecto. Es la bendición y el precio de tener un futuro.

La melancolía se hizo notar tras pensar en lo último. ¿De que iba ese sueño, de nuevo? Por más que se esforzara, no alcanzaba su objetivo. Kallen desvió su atención a las fotografías en su pared. Durante los últimos meses, nuevas fotografías se habían sumado: con Rivalz, las demás chicas de la clase, con Gino... sin embargo, su atención se centraba en una imagen menos reciente.

- Lelouch…

Hace dos años que le conoció. De no ser por él, ella no estaría presente en este instante. De no ser por él, el mundo no estaría aquí en este instante.

- …he cambiado bastante, ¿no lo crees? Gracias a ti.

La casual sonrisa del joven de ojos púrpura le fue devuelta a Kouzuki. Esa sonrisa continuaba plasmada en aquel trozo de papel, y así seguiría, mostrando un instante de felicidad dentro de la vida de Lelouch Lamperouge.

Pero ésta no se encontraba plasmada en su corazón. Ella, aún a pesar de tenerle una admiración que bordeaba la adoración en un principio, cree que llegó a conocerlo. Le vio cambiar a través del curso de la guerra; una larga guerra, llena de fuertes emociones e inesperados sucesos para cada uno de los implicados… y que a final de cuentas, desembocó en lo que se puede ver por tu ventana cada noche: Paz.

- Pero… ¿realmente valió la pena pagar un precio tan alto?

Aquella presión en su pecho lo indicaba, era evidente sobre quien había estado soñando. A pesar del tiempo, y de la vida feliz que ha llevado éste último año, hace unos meses recibió una carta, de nadie más que del mismísimo Zero.

_- Toma, creo que esto te pertenece._

_Kallen no pudo evitar un sobresalto al oír el familiar tono de voz de Zero, quien fuera su líder __y enemigo 4 meses atrás._

_- L-Le…_

_- Es un sintetizador de voz. Lelouch vi Brittania está muerto. – contestó Zero, secamente. Acto seguido, extendió un sobre de papel. – Esto fue encontrado en la habitación del 99avo emperador. Es para ti._

- Idiota. Nunca escuchaste a los demás, y lo que realmente querían.

_Pero siempre pensaste en nosotros_. Junto con su sonrisa, una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Kallen. Cargar con el odio de la gente, de tus amigos, de tu familia, sin nadie más que te comprenda…Y sin nunca demostrar arrepentimiento, siendo que por dentro el dolor debía parecer imposible de llevar.

- ¿De verdad valió la pena, Lelouch? – como un fino par de hilos de cristal, las lágrimas de Kallen no daban tregua. - ¿De qué te sirve ser un héroe o un villano, si no logras vivir para ver los resultados?

Lelouch Lamperouge, desde su mesa usual, con su sonrisa usual y su mirada usual, desde el papel, tan solo le miraba. Esa seguridad que le decía: "todo de acuerdo al plan". Aquella seguridad que le hacía sentirse segura. Casi protegida… siendo que, irónicamente, ella era su guardaespaldas.

Kallen sonrió de nuevo ante tal recuerdo. La melancolía entonces comenzó a atenuar. Mantenerlo en su memoria resultaba ser algo extraño: recordarle era amargo por saber cuanto sufrió para lograr sus objetivos… pero a la vez, el que siga vivo en sus recuerdos la ayuda a seguir.

- Bien, suficiente, Lelouch. – dijo la joven, ya tranquila. – Hoy es un nuevo día… no es bueno vivir en el pasado. ¿No?

Kallen Kouzuki dejó las fotografías en su lugar, y miró por la ventana una vez más. _Al menos, aún tengo futuro_. Con este pensamiento, se fue de vuelta a dormir, con una sonrisa, y un último par de lágrimas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Saludos, Q-1:_

_Si lees esto, significa que mi plan fue todo un éxito.__ ¿Qué tal va el mundo que dejé atrás? Me habría encantado poderlo disfrutar; sin embargo, mis métodos no aceptaban fallo o modificación alguna._

_Es difícil admitirlo, pero siento que te debo unas disculpas. Ese último día en Ashford…jamás respondí tu pregunta. ¿Qué que eres para mí? No quería que lo supieras entonces. El camino de la destrucción debía caminarlo solo, no quería involucrarte en él. Mi mayor deseo es que vivas. Vive y se feliz. Es cierto, no puedo pedirte que olvides todo el dolor y la tristeza que mis acciones te han causado, pero quiero que entiendas el por qué lo hice. Es por el bien del mañana. Es por crear el mundo que Euphy y Nunally soñaron, aunque no sean mis ojos los que lleguen a verlo. Un mundo que a pesar de las discrepancias que surjan, no recurra a la guerra como forma de negociación. Una vida con oportunidades: es la bendición y el precio de tener un futuro.  
_

_Gracias, Kallen, por toda la ayuda que me brindaste. Por favor, cuida bien del mundo. Gracias, y perdóname._

_Por siempre tuyo_

_Lelouch. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

- Idiota – suspiró Kallen, mientras miraba al techo, sonriendo. – Estoy segura que ni tú te diste cuenta… jamás respondiste mi pregunta. Eso fue algo que nunca cambió de ti.

Se movió hasta que encontró una posición cómoda. Tras eso, cayó dormida al instante. Bajo la constante y amable mirada de esos ojos púrpura, que de tanta seguridad la llenaban.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: no puedo negarlo, AMO ésta pareja, y aunque el final de R2 fue bueno (y triste, deseaba ver al par juntos -w-), sentí que no podía dejarlo así. Y bueno, siendo bien realistas con la situación ( no soy muy bueno con eso de " ¿y que pasaría si en vez de morir...?", así que nació un poco de melancolía ^^).

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Todos los que escribimos fanfics lo hacemos por mera afición, y ganas de expresar nuestras ideas. Sin embargo, queremos todos que sepan que **CADA REVIEW ES IMPORTANTE**. Aunque sea un "buen trabajo", "interesante fic". Reviews con nombre y anónimos son bien recibidos.

Son la muestra de que alguien ha puesto atención a lo que hacemos. Y es una buena motivación.

Así que si les gustó, por favor: **DEJEN UN REVIEW**. Para cada autor es importante saber si hay alguien leyendo.

Gracias por su atención =)


End file.
